bitstrips_next_top_model_with_tyra_banksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sim's Next Top Model (cycle 2)
Prizes *A Cover in Vogue Italia and in Vogue US *100,000$ contact with Maybelline New York *A Cover and 6 page spread with Cosmopolitan magazine *Get into Supermodels Agency. *Runway to Milan for the famous designer Marc Jacobs. Episodes Episode 1 "The Casting" First aired: September 20th, 2019 The 48 semi-finalists became 20, after a long casting episode. Who is gonna be the second winner of Sim's Next Top Model from those 20 girls that the judges chose based on a photoshoot and a catwalk? Episode 2 First aired: September 27th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Fatima *'Bottom Two': Arya & Jalisa *'Eliminated': Arya Episode 3 First aired: October 4th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Yaritza *'Bottom Two': Rocio & Jennie *'Eliminated': Rocio *'Eliminated cause she didn't do her Make-Over': Roxana Episode 4 First aired: October 11th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': June *'Bottom Two': Princess & Arabella *'Eliminated': Arabella Episode 5 First aired: October 18th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Cassiel *'Bottom Two': Melany & Maggie *'Eliminated': Melany Episode 6 First aired: October 25th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Arjuna *'Bottom Two': Kali & Yaritza *'Eliminated': Yaritza Episode 7 First aired: November 1st, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Kendall *'Bottom Two': Maggie & Nayeli *'Eliminated': Maggie Episode 8 First aired: November 8th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Kali *'Bottom Two': Jennie & June *'Eliminated': Both Episode 9 First aired: November 15th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Yasmin *'Bottom Two': Cassiel & Fatima *'Eliminated': Cassiel Episode 10 First aired: November 22nd, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Kali *'Bottom Two': Fatima & Nayeli *'Eliminated': Nayeli Episode 11 First aired: November 29th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Hanna *'Bottom Two': Fatima & Kendall *'Eliminated': Fatima Episode 12 First aired: December 6th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Arjuna *'Bottom Two': Alexandria & Jalisa *'Eliminated': Jalisa Episode 13 First aired: December 13th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Arjuna *'Bottom Three': Yasmin, Alexandria, Kendall *'Eliminated': Yasmin & Alexandria After the elimination, the 5 girls were shocked, to see the 14 eliminated girls come back, except from Roxana, who quit the competition. All of the girls, kept doing all the concepts. One of them, based on the judges' scores would come back to the competition. The scores went as the following: Which means that Rocio is now back in the competition! It was later announced, that the top 6 would go to Valencia, Spain. Episode 14 First aired: December 20th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Hanna *'Bottom Two': Arjuna & Kendall *'Eliminated': Kendall Episode 15 First aired: December 27th, 2019 *'First Call-Out': Princess *'Bottom Two': Rocio & Arjuna *'Eliminated': Arjuna It was later announced that the top 4 would be going to Bangkok, Thailand! Episode 16 First aired: January 3rd, 2020 *'First Call-Out': Kali *'Bottom Two': Hanna & Princess *'Eliminated': Princess Episode 17 The Finale First aired: January 10th, 2020 *'Final three:' Rocio Phelps, Kali Rich & Hanna Ackerman *'Runner-Up:' Rocio Phelps *'Sim's Next Top Model:' Hanna Ackerman Contestants Summaries : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant(s) won the weekly challenge. : The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : The contestant won the weekly challenge but got eliminated. : The contestant came back to the competition. The Fade Out TBA